


[Vietnamese translation] you, you, you, you, you, and me.

by higherthan_ (roccketraccoon)



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation, au - tri kỉ, au - tái sinh, ngược nhưng kết có hậu
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roccketraccoon/pseuds/higherthan_
Summary: người, người, người, người, người, và tôi.‘Aleks đã trót yêu tổng cộng năm lần trong đời mình. Trong cuộc đời đầu tiên, cậu mười tám tuổi và có mái tóc dài màu nâu, và James là một người mà cậu gặp được qua vài người bạn, và họ còn trẻ và chỉ là bạn thôi. Khi cậu chớp mở mắt mình ra, cậu đã hai mươi bốn tuổi và mái tóc cậu được tẩy vàng, và James là tên của một người lính đánh thuê cậu cùng cộng tác.’au mà aleks chết đi và mỗi lần cậu ấy chết, cậu ấy tỉnh dậy trong thân thể của mình nhưng ở vũ trụ khác. james luôn ở đó, và lần nào cũng như lần nấy, aleks lại phải lòng anh ấy.





	[Vietnamese translation] you, you, you, you, you, and me.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you, you, you, you, you, and me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784287) by [gavinsaleks (ohmaggies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaggies/pseuds/gavinsaleks). 



> Có sự cho phép của tác giả, chưa beta, thế nên nếu có sai sót gì, đừng ngại chỉ ra cho mình biết :) Mong các bạn đọc vui vẻ!

**i.**

 

Aleks đã trót yêu tổng cộng năm lần trong đời mình.

 

Mỗi lần đều khác với lần trước, nhưng mà mỗi lần cậu đều thức dậy với một cái tên trong đầu và kí ức về một người với đôi tay mềm mại, mái tóc dài, và cảm giác ấm áp khi được ngồi cạnh anh ấy.

 

Aleks luôn chết đi bởi những tai nạn khủng khiếp, cái kiểu ở sai nơi sai chỗ hoặc những lúc khác thì cậu tự vướng vào rắc rối; hoặc cậu đi tìm người tên ‘James’ và cậu sẽ vô tình đến những nơi không tốt, và cậu lại gặp tình huống đó quá nhiều.

 

Trong cuộc đời đầu tiên, cậu chỉ mới mười tám tuổi và có mái tóc màu nâu dài, và James là một người mà cậu đã gặp được qua vài người bạn, và họ còn trẻ và chỉ là bạn mà thôi.

 

Họ chơi điện tử cùng nhau cho đến tận 3 giờ sáng và Aleks vương vấn lại khi họ ôm nhau, và tựa vào người anh ấy mà ngủ khi cậu ngủ không đủ. Và James chưa một lần phàn nàn, anh ấy dịu dàng choàng một tay quanh vai của Aleks và tựa má mình lên đỉnh đầu cậu, nhưng anh ấy chưa một lần phàn nàn và họ chưa một lần bàn về chuyện đó.

 

Cậu mượn áo của James và đỏ mặt khi người khác nhận ra, và trả lại áo cho James trong khi cố gắng không nghĩ mong ước được dành hết quãng đời còn lại của mình bên cạnh James.

 

Không nghĩ là chuyện rất khó, khi anh ấy nhìn Aleks như thế và bất chợt ngực cậu có cảm giác như nở hoa, nhưng cậu vùi nén cảm xúc đó và tập trung vào những chuyện khác. Bất kì chuyện gì mà không phải là cậu và James, cùng nhau chung sống tại một căn nhà to lớn cùng với bao nhiêu chú chó mà James thích, và một cái ghế dài để Aleks không bị nhức lưng khi cậu tựa vào người anh ấy mà ngủ thiếp đi.

 

Họ cùng nhau hút cần trên ban công nhà James khi Aleks hai mươi hai tuổi, tóc cắt ngắn và gọn ghẽ hơn. Cậu luôn thấy mệt nhưng giờ James đã có bạn gái nên cậu không ở lại qua đêm để chơi điện tử hay ngủ thiếp bên cạnh James.

 

Thành thật mà nói thì, cậu không ngủ được chút nào. Cậu dụi đi sự mệt mỏi trong người ra khỏi mắt và viện cớ rằng cậu cần phải về nhà vì cậu có đặt mua hàng sắp chuyển đến và cần phải ký nhận nó. James không tin cậu, chưa từng một lần, nhưng anh ấy bước cùng cậu ra đến cửa.

 

Họ ôm nhau, nhưng cái ôm không còn vương vấn.

 

Aleks đã hai mươi ba tuổi lần đầu tiên có người hỏi cậu có đang quen James không. Cậu đang mặc một cái áo hoodie quá cỡ của James và đáy lòng cậu chợt cảm thấy thật trống rỗng, nhưng cậu lắc đầu và gượng cười một tiếng như thể thâm tâm cậu không quặn thắt khi cậu trả lời là không.

 

Mọi thứ có cảm giác nặng nhọc hơn, buồn bã hơn, và người bạn gái cậu chưa từng gặp chia tay với cậu qua một dòng tin nhắn bởi vì nhỏ có cảm giác như không phải ưu tiên đầu của cậu. Hay là, đó là những gì cậu kể James. Thật ra thì dòng tin nhắn của nhỏ là về James và Aleks đọc đi đọc lại hết mười lần trước khi tắt điện thoại đi.

 

Cậu chết đi khi cậu hai mươi bốn tuổi và James vẫy chào cậu từ phía bên kia con phố chỉ vài phút trước khi chuyện xảy ra. Trái tim cậu mắc nghẹn trong cuống họng khi cậu vẫy tay chào lại, ánh mắt dõi theo bông tuyết trắng rơi trên tay áo khoác của anh ấy.

 

Chiếc xe mất lái ở khúc cua và trải dài trên còn đường đóng băng, đập vào người Aleks khi cậu bước qua bên kia đường, và đánh bật cậu văng vào khung kính trước của một chiếc xe đỗ gần đó. Khung kính vỡ tan và cơ thể cậu vặn xoắn, và qua tiếng vang ầm ĩ trong tai, cậu có thể nghe thấy James hét lớn gì đó.

 

Cậu chết khi cậu hai mươi bốn tuổi trong vòng tay người bạn thân của mình, và cậu hơn cả nhận ra rằng mình đã yêu rồi nhưng khi anh mở miệng thổ lộ, lời nói nghẹn ngào tan biến đi.

 

.

 

 

Khi cậu chớp mở mắt mình ra, cậu đã hai mươi bốn tuổi và mái tóc cậu được tẩy vàng, và James là tên của một người lính đánh thuê cậu cùng cộng tác.

 

Anh ấy dùng cái tên Nova (Sao Băng) nhưng Aleks vẫn _biết_ và cậu cũng biết lẽ ra mình phải chết rồi chứ. Cậu tìm những tin chia buồn trên mạng nhưng không tìm thấy gì, và người tên James Wilson duy nhất cậu tìm thấy được là một người được cho là đã chết một năm trước trong một vụ nổ.

 

Aleks hỏi về chuyện đó và Nova nhún vai, nói rằng ở ẩn sẽ dễ hơn nếu mọi người nghĩ là mình đã chết, và Aleks tự hỏi chuyện gì đã xảy ra với James của cậu--đôi tay dính đầy máu của Aleks, mái tóc rủ xuống hai bờ vai thay vì cột cao trên đầu.

 

Anh ấy là James của cậu nhưng cứng rắn hơn, một James mới biết cách ăn đấm và nhỏ máu xuống vỉa hè, và cười to khi kể cho Aleks nghe về những vết đạn trên người anh ấy đau đến dường nào. Họ là sát thủ hay là thành viên của băng đảng nào đó, nhưng Aleks không bận tâm lắm về việc tìm ra câu trả lời, chỉ nắm chặt lấy tay James khi một người nào đó tên Asher khâu vết thương trên người anh ấy lại.

 

Cách anh ấy nhìn cậu không giống như James cậu từng biết nhưng hình dáng thì lại giống, cả cảm giác cũng vậy, và Aleks cố phớt lờ cảm giác tội lỗi trong cậu khi người tên James mới này hôn cậu. Họ đang đứng trên một ban công sau một phi vụ và cả hai đều mang thương tích đầy người, và James tiến đến đủ chậm để Aleks có thời gian lùi lại nhưng cậu không làm thế.

 

Tay của James rất mềm mại và dịu dàng trên má Aleks, bộ râu chà xát vào da của Aleks, và anh ấy hôn thật chậm, tràn đầy tình yêu.

 

Aleks rút người lại để cười, một tiếng cười nhỏ bé vụt ra khỏi miệng, và đôi mắt nhắm chặt khi cậu hạ đầu mình xuống. Cậu đang bồi hồi lắm, và sợ phải chết trong vòng tay của James một lần nữa, nhưng James hôn cậu khi cậu ngước đầu lên và cả hai bọn họ đều nhấn chìm bản thân trong nụ hôn ấy, và Aleks nghĩ về vận may mình có được vì James này chan chứa cùng cảm giác cậu trao đi.

 

James này không phải là James của cậu nhưng lời nói cử chỉ thì rất giống, cả hình dáng và cảm giác nữa, và Aleks không muốn dành hết quãng đời còn lại thương xót cho một mối tình bị đánh mất, thế nên cậu mỉm cười vào khóe miệng của James, một tay đưa lên nắm lấy cổ tay anh ấy.

 

Không khí có cảm giác mỏng manh dưới thời tiết lạnh, và Aleks đang mặc một chiếc áo vest chống đạn thật dày, nhưng cậu nghĩ về James của cậu ôm lấy cậu lúc cậu chết, và quãng thời gian năm năm cậu dành thổn thức về anh ấy, và đi đến kết luận rằng cậu nợ chuyện này cho cả hai bọn họ.

 

Có lẽ không phải là nợ thật, nhưng cậu và James cùng nhau ngã vào giường của James và hai tay của anh ấy thật mềm mại chạm vào làn da trên ngực Aleks, và Aleks xứng đáng có được cảm giác này. Cậu đã chết mấy tuần trước và thức tỉnh tại nơi đây, và James này hạ thấp người để đặt một nụ hôn lên môi cậu, một nụ hôn thật nhẹ nhàng cậu dường như không cảm thấy nó.

 

Nó có cảm giác như thứ tình yêu cậu đã nên có, thứ cậu hằng mong muốn, và cậu kéo kéo áo của James và đặt môi mình lên cổ của anh ấy.

 

James đã có thể chết, đã có thể bị bắn và chết mất--Aleks đặt một nụ hôn lên bờ vai của anh ấy, cho phép ngón tay cuốn chặt quanh nó, dừng lại để hít thở một lúc. Đây không phải là James của cậu nhưng cũng gần như vậy; đôi tay anh ấy cũng giống, và chuyển động của anh ấy quá quen thuộc khiến cho Aleks suýt bị thuyết phục chỉ trong phút chốc đây chính là anh ấy.

 

Cậu hôn anh ấy, mọi thứ lãng quên mất, và nếu cậu nhắm mắt lại, thì cậu vẫn còn mười tám tuổi và đang yêu và James của cậu đang ở cạnh bên. Cậu nhìn James này, mỉm cười nhìn anh ấy khi anh ấy dừng lại để luồn một tay vào mái tóc sáng màu của cậu.

 

Và, một phần bên trong cậu băn khoăn rằng đây có phải là cuộc sống sau cái chết không. Một phiên bản biến chất nào đó của thiên đường dành cho cậu nơi cậu có được James, được hôn anh ấy và ở gần anh ấy, và là nơi James đáp trả cảm xúc của cậu vì những lý do mà Aleks không tài nào hiểu được.

 

Aleks ngủ quên trên giường của James vào tối hôm đó, khỏa thân nhưng ấm áp cạnh anh ấy, và James mỉm cười nhìn cậu trong cái cách mà khiến cho trái tim thắt chặt trong lồng ngực cậu. Cậu đã không có được James của mình nhưng giờ James này lại thuộc về cậu, mảnh mai và cứng rắn hơn, những vết sẹo từ đạn bắn rải khắp người.

 

Cậu đặt một nụ hôn lên một vết sẹo sắp lành trên xương đòn của anh ấy, xoa xoa một ngón tay tò mò quanh đường nét của vết sẹo.

 

“Cái đó là hồi tao hai mươi bốn tuổi,” anh ấy nói, trầm lắng nhưng vẫn ầm ĩ trong sự yên lặng của căn phòng. “Bạn của tao, nó… Nó gặp tai nạn và tao bị trúng bởi một mảnh vỡ khi cố cứu nó. Nó chết trước khi tao kịp bắt được nó và vết sẹo theo tao từ đó đến nay.”

 

Aleks gật đầu, mắt di chuyển lên để nhìn James trước khi cho phép ánh mắt mình tiếp tục lướt tiếp khắp người anh ấy. Cậu không biết những vết sẹo trên người mình từ đâu mà ra bởi vì cuộc đời không phải dành cho cậu, nhưng khi James chỉ tay vào một phần đầy những vết sẹo trắng trên cổ và vai phải của cậu, cậu khựng người.

 

“Tai nạn giao thông, tao nghĩ.”

 

Cậu muốn kể cho James nghe, giải thích rằng cậu đã chết và đã chết trong vòng tay của anh ấy, nhưng đôi mắt của James khép lại và anh ấy đang di chuyển để ôm lấy Aleks, đợi cho cậu tựa người vào anh ấy. Aleks di chuyển đến gần hơn và nằm xuống, và xoa ngón tay mình vào phần lông trên ngực của James.

 

Cậu nghĩ về James này và bao nhiêu điều cậu muốn làm cùng anh ấy, và cho dù cậu cố gắng chợp mắt đến bao nhiêu, thì cũng không thành công được.

 

Ngày hôm sau, họ đang ở giữa một phi vụ và Aleks đang tựa người thở dốc trên một cây cột xi măng. Cậu không phải là vị ‘Immortal’ (Bất Tử), hay bất cứ con người nào trước khi cậu tỉnh dậy tại nơi đây, và cậu đang bận xem xét viên đạn ghim sâu trong đùi mình khi James hét lên. Giọng của anh ấy to lắm, tuyệt vọng và đau đớn, khiến cho Aleks quay đầu tìm anh ấy nhưng thay vào đó thì bắt phải mái nhà bắt đầu sụp xuống.

 

“Đệt--”

 

Cậu nhìn thấy tro và bụi, và cơn đau trên chân cậu lại quá dữ dội để cậu có thể đưa bản thân ra khỏi đây. Giọng của James vẫn còn vang lên trong tai cậu nhờ một tai nghe nhỏ; anh ấy nghe thật hoảng sợ và như thể anh ấy đã hít quá nhiều khói. Aleks ngước mắt lên và nhìn thấy cột xi măng cạnh cậu sụp đổ.

 

“Aleksandr!”

 

Cậu nhắm mắt lại.

 

.

 

**iii.**

 

Thế giới lần này rất tối, không có gì ngoài những tòa nhà sụp nát và lửa cháy. Lần này cậu trẻ tuổi hơn, với mái tóc nâu và bộ quần áo giẻ rách, và cậu tìm ra khá dễ dàng là không có nhiều người sống sót qua ngày tận thế.

 

James tìm đến cạnh cậu cũng dễ nữa, chào hỏi cậu như thể họ là bạn thân, và Aleks quay lại để nhìn thật rõ anh ấy. Thế giới đã tàn phai được ba năm rồi nhưng nó vẫn cho cậu James của cậu.

 

Mái tóc của James được thả rông nhưng cắt ngắn, làn da trên mặt được bao trùm bởi bộ râu như thường lệ, và anh ấy mang dáng vẻ trưởng thành hơn. Aleks nhìn kĩ anh ấy hơn nữa dưới ánh lửa từ ngọn đuốc và nhìn thấy những đường nét cứng rắn và khắt khe tên gương mặt anh ấy, và cậu đưa tay ra để lần theo chúng. James nhìn cậu, chân mày nheo lại, nhưng anh ấy không dịch đi.

 

Họ là bạn, chỉ là bạn thôi, và Aleks ngồi cạnh anh ấy lúc ăn sáng và hỏi James rằng anh ấy có nhớ lúc họ mới gặp nhau không. James nói rằng họ đã là bạn từ khi còn bé xíu, rằng Aleks là Phù Rể tại đám cưới của anh ấy, và Aleks cảm thấy phát ốm.

 

Aleks nghĩ về chuyện chết đi hết ba lần và tỉnh dậy hai lần, nhưng trong hết tất cả các vũ trụ, đây hẳn phải là vũ trụ cậu ghét nhất.

 

.

 

 

Trong vũ trụ này, Aleks thức dậy với đầu đặt trên vô lăng xe, ánh đèn màu đỏ và xanh từ xe cảnh sát phát sáng ở sau cậu. Và James, hét lớn bên vai Aleks bảo cậu mau lái xe đi.

 

Cậu đạp vào chân ga và hét lên một tiếng bất an khi cậu vòng qua một ngã rẽ thật nhanh. Có một cái phù hiệu cảnh sát nằm bỏ hoang trên bộ điều khiển xe, một giọng nói nữ tính vô cảm phát ra từ radio, và James thì luôn miệng chỉ đường cho Aleks.

 

Đây không phải là James của cậu, cậu biết được nhiêu đó; James này không búi tóc lên, một dây chuyền kiểu choker màu đen quanh cổ anh ấy, và mặc một cái áo ca-rô màu nâu và đen. Anh ấy khác biệt lắm nhưng gương mặt vẫn giống và giọng nói của anh ấy cùng một thanh quát tháo; Aleks nhìn thấy ảnh phản chiếu của mình với bộ râu đã lâu chưa cạo và một mái tóc hồng sáng, và thở dài.

 

“Quẹo trái!” James nói, quá đột ngột khiến cho Aleks suýt nhảy dựng lên.

 

Dù vậy, cậu vẫn vặn vô lăng, thật mạnh, và bánh xe rít lên một tiếng trước khi rẽ theo hướng cậu muốn.

 

Cậu lái xe cho đến khi James nói rằng họ đã cắt được đuôi, thứ gì đó làm cậu nhớ đến Nova và những phi vụ của họ, và cậu cố đẩy kí ức đó khỏi tâm trí mình. Nó có thể đợi sau, khi chỉ còn một mình cậu và cậu có thể nghĩ về những cuộc sống này cùng James mà cậu cứ liên tục làm rối bời đến không thể sửa được.

 

“Thằng Joe nó nói không sai về mày, nhỉ?” James này nói, một nụ cười trên gương mặt của anh ấy khi anh ấy trèo vào ghế hành khách bên cạnh Aleks.

 

“Vậy à?”

 

Nếu cậu nói thật, sống những cuộc sống không thuộc về cậu này cứ có cảm giác không đúng, và cậu đã có quá nhiều khoảnh khắc khi cậu muốn biết tại sao cậu cứ bị như thế này. Chết đi rồi quay trở lại, dưới thanh danh của một người không phải là cậu nhưng luôn luôn có James cạnh bên.

 

Cậu không tin vào tri kỉ nhưng có lẽ cậu tin vào bản thân mình và James--cả hai bọn họ, ở bên nhau dù bất kể là gì hoặc ở đâu, luôn luôn tìm thấy nhau.

 

“Ừ,” James này nói, một tiếng cười tươi tắn phá tan đi sự yên lặng gay gắt bên trong xe. “Cú quẹo vừa nãy đúng là chất thật đấy!”

 

Trong vũ trụ này, Aleks là người lái xe tẩu thoát cho băng của James và cậu ở nhà của bọn họ bởi vì cậu không có nhà của bản thân. Cậu ngủ trên ghế dài trong nhà James và thức dậy với một chiếc áo khoác của James choàng qua người mình, và đôi lúc James vấn vương ánh mắt của mình quá lâu khi anh ấy nên nhìn đi.

 

Trong vũ trụ này, James trót yêu cậu đến tột cùng và Aleks phải đến khi bị áp vào tường và James đang hôn cậu trong vô vọng thì cậu mới nhận ra được. Họ đúng là hỗn độn thật, cậu biết điều đó, nhưng James này thì thầm ‘tao yêu mày’ vào nụ hôn của họ và Aleks cảm thấy hơi ấm lan tỏa khắp toàn thân.

 

Nó có cảm giác như bao câu truyện cổ tích, và có lẽ đây không phải là James của cậu nhưng anh ấy cười và khuôn mặt của anh ấy sáng bừng lên, và Aleks suýt bị thuyết phục trong một phút ngắn ngủi rằng đây chính là anh ấy. Nhưng mà, những James khác đều vẫn còn sống và Aleks chỉ còn sống trong vũ trụ này thôi, và điều đó là không thể.

 

Cậu thốt lên một tiếng ‘tao cũng yêu mày,’ thật bồi hồi và mong manh, và tiếng cười của cậu dù nhỏ bé nhưng vẫn tươi sáng. Hạnh phúc có cảm giác như một hơi ấm dễ chịu, cậu biết được nhiêu đó--cậu biết rằng cậu đã sống hết bốn cuộc đời khác nhau và đây là lần đầu tiên cậu nghe bất cứ James nào nói tiếng yêu cậu.

 

James đang đeo chiếc dây chuyền choker ngu ngốc kia và những ngón tay run rẩy của Aleks cởi đi chiếc nút trên áo anh ấy đang mặc. Họ đang cười như hai đứa nhóc, gương mặt sáng ngời và lời tỏ tình trao nhau vẫn còn thật mới mẻ trong tâm trí.

 

Có lẽ James của cậu đã không yêu cậu, và có lẽ James thứ hai thì có, và có lẽ James thứ ba đã kết hôn và không bao giờ yêu cậu, nhưng James này áp Aleks vào tường và hôn cậu cho đến khi họ không thở được nữa.

 

Mặt của cả hai bọn họ đều đỏ ửng, nụ hôn vụng về và đôi môi uốn cong thành những nụ cười, và James ngừng lại để tựa trán mình vào trán Aleks. “Tao đã thích mày từ hồi, trời, từ _hồi nảo hồi nao_ rồi. Mày có biết không?”

 

Trong chốc lát lời nói gợi cậu chợt nhớ tới sự thật ác nghiệt rằng James này không phải là James của cậu, rằng Aleks mà cậu đã thay thế xứng đáng có được điều này và rằng James đã phải lòng cậu ta, không phải Aleks mới này. Lời nói vướng mắc trong khoang miệng cậu, đôi môi hé mở để lên tiếng nhưng không từ nào sẵn sàng thốt ra.

 

Cậu nuốt đi mối lo âu của mình, kéo James lại gần cho một nụ hôn nữa, lạc mất bản thân trong nụ hôn đó đủ để cậu không phải nghĩ về bất cứ thứ gì khác trong một lúc. Nó giúp xao lãng cậu rất tốt, tâm trí cậu vẩn vơ bay về với James của cậu và tuổi mười tám và tình yêu thầm lặng, và cậu phớt lờ cảm giác cay xè ở khóe mắt.

 

Lần này khi cậu chết đi, cậu đang chạy qua một đám đông đầy những người đi đường với gương mặt hoảng sợ để tìm James. Phi vụ trở tệ bởi vì ai đó đã bán đứng họ, và giọng nói của James nghe thật gượng ép phía bên kia radio. Anh ấy đang cố bảo cậu hãy ở yên nơi cậu đang ngồi--nơi an toàn--nhưng có tiếng súng rồi tiếng hét, và Aleks không thể chỉ ngồi đó và không làm gì hết.

 

“James!” cậu hét lên.

 

James chưa chết lần nào, trong tất cả các vũ trụ Aleks đã ghé ngang qua, và cậu không sẵn sàng tìm ra chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra khi cậu không phải là người chết trước. Đám đông thưa đi khi cậu chỉ súng lên trời và bắn một phát vào trần nhà, ánh mắt hoảng hốt lướt nhìn quanh căn phòng.

 

Trong vũ trụ này, bằng một cách nào đó, cậu lại chết trong vòng tay của James một lần nữa.

 

James tìm thấy cậu nằm chảy máu đằng sau một chiếc bàn trong ngân hàng, và Aleks cố an ủi anh ấy nhưng giọng cậu chứa đầy nỗi đau, hơi thở của James lúc đó thật nông và thật ầm ĩ. Anh ấy đang chửi thề, thét gào vào bộ đàm của mình để cố gọi người đến giúp, và Joe trả lời từ phía bên kia nói rằng họ không thể vào trong được.

 

Aleks đang kêu James hãy chạy đi trước khi cậu biết được mình đang nói gì, nhưng James quỳ gối cạnh cậu và nắm lấy tay cậu và lắc đầu.

 

“Aleksandr--”

 

Cậu đã nên ngồi lại trong xe và đợi nhưng cậu đã nghe thấy giọng nói của James và cậu đã hoảng hốt, chạy nhanh vào ngân hàng trước khi cậu kịp nhận ra mình đang làm gì. Làn da của cậu lạnh cóng khi James đặt một tay lên má cậu, đôi môi nóng bừng khi anh ấy hôn lên trán cậu, và James có ánh nhìn trong đôi mắt mình như thể trái tim của anh ấy vừa bị vỡ nát.

 

“Tao sẽ gặp lại mày thôi,” Aleks thì thầm, nhìn vào đôi mắt mở toang, đầy lo lắng của James trong khi cậu dùng tay chùi đi vết máu đổ ra từ miệng mình. “Tao sẽ luôn gặp lại mày.”

 

_Luôn luôn._

 

.

 

 

Cậu đột ngột thức tỉnh trên một chiếc ghế dài bẩn thỉu, tay đặt trên bụng mình để tìm vết súng không còn ở đó nữa.

 

“Mày không sao chứ?”

 

Giọng nói không gay gắt như giọng nói của James trong cuộc sống trước nhưng Aleks biết rõ đó là ai; nhận ra giọng nói và nhìn qua anh ấy. Anh ấy búi tóc mình sau đầu và mặc đồ bình thường, một cái điều khiển cầm trong tay. Khung cảnh này thật quen thuộc, và gợi cậu nhớ đến James của cậu, những lúc họ thức khuya đến tận lúc trời sáng để chơi game.

 

“Mơ không đẹp thôi,” cậu lầm bầm, nghiêng người về phía trước và cầm lấy chai nước được đặt trên bàn cà phê. Bụng của cậu đau nhói và trái tim thì tràn đầy sức sống trong lồng ngực cậu, những hình ảnh của James kì trước còn lưu luyến trong tâm trí cậu. Cậu mệt lắm--mệt muốn kiệt sức--và cậu vuốt một tay xuống mặt mình, phớt lờ ánh mắt của James mà cậu không biết quan sát cậu.

 

“Mơ thấy gì mà không đẹp?”

 

Aleks nhún vai, nhìn thấy ảnh phản chiếu của mình trong màn hình đen của một trò chơi đang tạm dừng mà James này đang chơi. Cậu hai mươi lăm tuổi, cỡ đó, và mái tóc của cậu được tẩy vàng sáng lóa, nhưng cậu dường như mang hình dáng khi cậu vẫn còn ở với Nova; nó khiến cậu nhớ đến anh ấy, chỉ một chút thôi.

 

“Ai mà biết, mày ơi. Chỉ mấy thứ kì lạ thôi.” Cậu đang nói thật, ít nhất là thế, và James trở lại trò chơi của mình nên anh ấy hẳn không nghĩ nhiều về câu trả lời của cậu.

 

Bên ngoài trời đang đổ tuyết, Aleks chợt nhận ra, và cậu đứng dậy và bước về phía cửa sau, bật mở chốt cửa ra. Cậu đã quá quen với hơi ấm và cái chết, và cuộc sống hay giải pháp cho cái chết, và tình yêu đơn phương, nên hình ảnh tuyết rơi khiến cậu nhớ nhà quá. Cậu lại cảm thấy như mình chỉ còn mười tám tuổi, lần đầu tiên gặp James của cậu, và trái tim cậu quặn thắt với nỗi sầu.

 

Cậu bước vào sân tuyết trắng, chà xát hai tay trước mặt để tạo hơi ấm.

 

Có tiếng rồn rột trên mặt tuyết đằng sau cậu, một cái lướt nhìn cho cậu biết một người James đã trưởng thành hơn đang theo chân cậu thật gần ở phía sau, và anh ấy ngắn ngủi mỉm cười nhìn cậu trước khi cậu quay đi để ngước nhìn bãi tuyết trắng che lấp đi mặt đất bên dưới. Hình ảnh gợi cậu nhớ đến mái ấm, làm con tim cậu đau nhói. Hay là, mái ấm mà cậu đã từng biết cùng James của mình, và những khoảnh khắc họ cùng nhau chơi đùa bên ngoài dưới màn tuyết rơi.

 

“Giờ là âm độ C rồi, mày không thấy lạnh à?”

 

Aleks ấm áp cười một tiếng; anh ấy nghe như James của cậu vậy, và cậu ngưỡng đầu lên trời với đôi mắt khép lại và lắc đầu mình. Có tuyết mắc kẹt trong mái tóc của cậu nên cậu đưa tay lên để phủi tuyết đi, nhận ra sau khi adrenaline từ lúc bị bắn ở cuộc đời trước đã nhạt nhòa đi rằng bên ngoài trời đang lạnh cóng. “Chỗ tao từng sống, thời tiết này là chuyện thường ngày.”

 

“Mày bị cảm lạnh bây giờ đó, Aleksandr.”

 

“Tao không sao hết mà.” Không có gì ác ý về lời nói của cậu và cậu quay lại để nhìn James, mỉm cười và nheo mắt trước ánh sáng chói chang của mặt trời.

 

“Mày không cẩn thật là lại chết thêm lần nữa đấy.”

 

Aleks khựng người ngay lập tức, con tim đập từng nhịp không yên trong ngực cậu, và cậu thở ra một hơi thật run rẩy như có thể cậu đã nghe lầm và cậu có thể đẩy nó sang một bên bằng một tiếng cười. “Mày đang nói cái gì thế?”

 

Cậu đã chết bốn lần trong mấy tuần qua, hai lần trong vòng tay của James và hai lần đủ gần đến James khiến cho anh ấy phải nhìn Aleks chết mà biết rằng anh ấy không thể làm gì để giúp. Trong một giây, anh băn khoăn liệu đây có lẽ là một trong mấy James kia đã chết và bằng cách nào đó họ đã tìm thấy đường cùng nhau đến vũ trụ này, nhưng điều đó có cảm giác bất khả thi.

 

“Mày mặc có nhiêu đó thôi là sẽ bị cảm nhiệt ngay đó, bên ngoài trời lạnh--”

 

“Thêm lần nữa,” cậu chen vào. “Mày nói vậy là có ý gì?”

 

James nhìn chằm chằm mặt tuyết mà không trả lời, lời nói có vẻ như chưa được tìm thấy. Cho đến khi, một lúc thật lâu sau, anh ấy nhún vai và ngước nhìn Aleks, ánh mắt đầy sự tò mò và ngỡ ngàng. Anh ấy trông lo lắng, và Aleks tự hỏi liệu anh ấy có cảm thấy sợ như Aleks ngay lúc này không. “Điều mày nói trước khi mày chết, tao--tao cứ tưởng mày nhớ hết mọi thứ.”

 

“...James à?”

 

“Tao--tao nhớ hết những cuộc đời kia nhưng tao không nghĩ chúng là tao, mày biết không? Nhưng tao nhớ mày, trong tất cả những cuộc đời đó; mày lúc nào cũng sắp chết và tao luôn không thể cứu được mày,” anh ấy nói. Giọng của anh ấy ngượng lắm, vang vọng trong tiếng huýt sáo từ cơn gió. “Lần này hãy để tao cứu mày.”

 

Aleks đứng đó nhìn thật lâu, quan sát cách James đá đá bãi tuyết, trước khi bắt đầu bước về phía anh ấy. Có tiếng rồn rộp dưới chân cậu, khoảng cách nhỏ bé giữa họ được cắt ngắn dễ dàng. Nhưng mà, Aleks không biết phải làm gì. Cậu biết cậu muốn ôm anh ấy, và rằng cậu muốn hôn anh ấy hơn dường như bất cứ thứ gì khác, và thay vào đó cậu chỉ đứng yên.

 

“Mày nhớ cuộc đời đầu tiên của tao không?”

 

Cuộc đời mà họ gặp nhau lúc Aleks mười tám tuổi và cậu dành hết năm năm yêu thầm James trước khi cậu chết trong cái tai nạn đó. Cái tai nạn mà James ôm cậu trong vòng tay, máu và mảnh kính vung vãi khắp nơi, và đã khó đến thế nào khi Aleks cố nói rằng cậu yêu anh ấy. Nó có cảm giác, đúng theo nghĩa đen, cả một đời người trước rồi.

 

“Tao nhớ hết tất cả cuộc đời của mày.”

 

Aleks ngước nhìn anh ấy, chỉ đủ để gợi cậu nhớ rằng James chỉ cao hơn một chút, khi cậu cảm thấy một bàn tay trên má mình. Bàn tay thật mềm mại và ấm áp, mặc cho cái lạnh bên ngoài, và Aleks không né người đi khỏi nó.

 

“Tao nhớ là mày yêu tao,” thốt nên thật âm thầm, hơi ấm từ hơi thở của anh ấy phủ lên má Aleks. “Tao nhớ nhiều thứ lắm, Aleksandr. Chi tiết thì hơi mơ màng như tao nghĩ tao cũng yêu mày nữa.”

 

Anh ấy có hình dáng giống James, giọng nói tựa anh ấy, nhưng Aleks băn khoăn làm sao mà James này có thể nhớ hết những mảnh đời kia chứ; băn khoăn liệu anh ấy có nhớ hết mọi khoảnh khắc như thể nó là một kí ức hay không. Kể cả Aleks cũng không nhớ hết nổi, dù là cuộc đời đầu tiên hay cuối cùng, và cậu bắt lỗi là vì mình đã không muốn nhớ. Sống từ mảnh đời này sang mảnh đời khác chỉ để chết đi có cảm giác thật tàn nhẫn, kể cả khi nó như một cơ hội thứ hai cho cậu, cho _bọn họ_.

 

Điều đó có cảm giác quá tốt để có thể là sự thật, nhưng James hôn cậu vào lúc đó và cậu không tách người mình đi.

 

“Mày biết tao đợi mày bao lâu rồi chưa?” James này nói, di chuyển đi một chút để nhìn cậu. “Trong mọi mảnh đời. Tao nhớ biết bao nhiêu năm từ tất cả những cuộc đời đó khi mày không có ở đó và tao có thể nhận ra là vẫn còn thiếu sót thứ gì đó. Nhưng mà, điều này có cảm giác rất đúng. Mày không biết cảm giác phải mất mày, hết mọi lần, đau đớn như thế nào đâu và những tao trong những cuộc đời đó không biết nhưng tao thì có.”

 

Aleks yếu ớt mỉm cười nhìn anh ấy và băn khoăn liệu cậu có được ở lại trong cuộc đời này không khi điều đó có cảm giác quá tốt để có thể là sự thật.

 

.

 

Trong vũ trụ này, cậu không chết đi sau vài tuần hay vài ngày. Cậu say giấc trên giường của James và họ gọi thức ăn đến nhà mỗi tối, và họ hôn nhau và thế giới không có cảm giác như nó đang đếm từng giây cho đến khi Aleks thức dậy ở nơi nào khác với một ai khác.

 

Cậu google tên của mình và tên của James, và hình ảnh của một cuộc tìm kiếm thành công thông báo rằng họ vẫn còn sống tốt là một hình ảnh rất dễ chịu. Cậu cứ làm thế mãi, dường như không thể dừng lại bởi vì nó đã trở thành một thói quen, và không có gì về kết quả tìm kiếm thay đổi cả. Aleks đã phải chịu nhiều thay đổi được một lúc rồi, nghĩ rằng có lẽ đây chính là vũ trụ dành cho cậu.

 

James hôn lên cổ cậu để xao lãng cậu khỏi trò chơi và Aleks bắt đầu mắng rủa anh ấy bởi vì anh ấy đang gian lận, cố ngăn nụ cười không hiện quá rõ trên mặt mình. Đây không phải là James của cậu hay những James khác, nhưng James này là James tuyệt vời nhất, người yêu thương cậu trong một vũ trụ mà cậu không chết đi.

 

Khi cậu hai mươi sáu tuổi, James cầu hôn và cậu nói đồng ý.

 

Họ đang nằm trên giường, James chỉ vào vết sẹo trên người Aleks và Aleks nói rằng chúng đến từ những lần cậu đã chết, và cách cậu đã chết. Tai nạn giao thông xuất hiện dưới hình dáng những vết sẹo trắng trên cổ và vai cậu, vết đạn trên đùi cậu giờ là vết chấm trắng, vết cắn giờ trông như ba vết chấm trong vũ trụ này, và vết đạn trên bụng trông như một vết bớt màu trắng.

 

James dùng ngón tay mình lướt theo đường từng vết sẹo và hôn lên góc cổ cậu, và Aleks hít thở thật nhẹ nhàng.

 

“Em yêu anh.”

 

“Đủ để cưới anh không?” James thì thầm, đôi môi và hơi thở ấm áp phủ lên tai Aleks.

 

“Sao, anh đang hỏi cưới em à?”

 

“Đúng đấy, Aleksandr.”

 

Câu trả lời của cậu, tất nhiên, là có.


End file.
